Artemis Fowl: Book 8
by Lyndsie98
Summary: Artemis Fowl is not cured, and things are getting different between Artemis and Holly, but after a rather eventful night, they both get kidnapped away by the biggest threat Artemis has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

No Kissing, You Two

**Hey this is my first story I'm publishing don't hate its like the next book (and last) of the Artemis Fowl series. :)**

…...

Artemis Fowl the second was looking at his bed, which had the outfit his mother bought him, with..._jeans. _And a t-shirt. The very thought of it made Artemis bite his tongue. _What mother wants..._he tried to convince himself. He slipped on the t-shirt and felt the loose stitching and cheap thread itch against his skin.

He put on his jeans, baggy. Artemis knew putting a belt on would ruin the normal teenage boy look his mother so desperately wanted him to have, but he also didn't need Foaly and Holly snickering at him if they got a big look at his boxers, or trying to pull them up. Christmas was tomorrow, and Artemis decided that waring these clothes would be a good small present, but not all of it.

Artemis looked in the mirror, and combed his hair, looking at his eyes, one hazel, one a cold blue. While the hazel had been warm but wary on Holly, it was cold, calculating, distrustful on him. _One, two, three, four, five,_ Artemis thought, with each stroke of the comb. He brushed it ten times, a strong, sturdy number.

The Atlantis complex had taken hold of him, and now and then he had to excuse himself to the bathroom to just get a grip on reality. Fours sometimes danced around his brain when he blinked, and it was getting harder to sleep.

"Artemis! Simple-toon!" Beckett waddled through Artemis' door. Myles was dragging his toy monkey with him, excusing himself of his 's'periments'. Myles plopped on the floor and giggled up at Artemis.

"More simple-toon than usual, I see." A voice said, it was Holly, wearing her hair that brushed her shoulder up in a ponytail. Her neutrino on her side, she looked up at me with a warmness in her eyes. Artemis smiled at her.

"Hello, Holly, what a surprise." Fivefivefive. Artemis mentally kicked himself.

"Hey, Artemis, drop the five thing." Holly warned. Artemis nodded, and walked out of his room, taking all the people with him.

"Please, don't comment on my shirt." He said, walking down the stairs. Holly laughed anyways.

"But, it's so...fifteen year old boy." She chuckled. Artemis sighed.

"Sixteen, Holly, please remember that. Sixteen. In two days. Sixteen year old boys do not wear shirts that say RANDOMOSITY on the front." Artemis fought. They made it downstairs where Artemis's mother hugged both of them good morning.

"Artemis! You're wearing the shirt!" His mother beamed up at him. Artemis grimaced/smiled.

"Oh, moth...mom, when is the time for our dinner date?" Artemis asked. His mother laughed.

"Artemis, you do realize it's twelve in the afternoon, right? Well, anyways, in five hours, you two, run along, just no kissing." She teased. Artemis's cheeks turned red and Holly laughed at the thought.

"No worries there, Mrs. Fowl. Say hi to Mr. Fowl for me, okay? We'll leave you to your...well, whatever you do." Holly said brightly. Artemis allowed Holly to drag him out the door.

They walked out back into the gardens, and when nobody could see them, Holly reached her arms up and hugged him tightly, pressing her small body to his tall one. Five foot eight, he bragged about.

Artemis got down on his knees, to her height and lifted her on the bench next to them so she was at least a bit more taller.

"I missed you." Artemis said, hugging her back. They pulled away and an image of the kiss flashed across Artemis's mind. No, he thought, think about it later. Holly smiled up at him and ruffled his hair.

"What do you want to do, tall boy?" Holly teased playfully. Artemis smirked.

"It really helps when you are taller than three foot ten." Artemis walked on, letting Holly follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm writing another chapter **

**Don't HATE I already said that but now im ENFORCING itt!**

Artemis walked inside the house with Holly after five hours of doing nothing. Angeline Fowl was trying to get Myles into his little suit. Beckett was already undoing buttons on his, and Juliet was telling him to keep it on.

"Mum, we're back." Artemis said, with Holly behind him. Holly walked up to Juliet and laughed at Beckett, who was trying so hard to pull his little jacket off.

"Beckett, no." Juliet said, pulling it back down.

"Artemis, put on your new suit." Angeline said.

"Yes, moth..mum." Artemis obeyed, walking up to his room and changing.

"So, Holly, how was that hug?" Juliet smirked. Holly felt her cheeks reddening.

"Fine? It was just hug." Holly dismissed the feeling in her chest.

"What are you going to wear to the dinner?" She asked. Holly pointed to her LEP uniform. Juliet shook her head. "No, you're not going to wear that. Come on, into my room." She grabbed Holly's hand and hauled her into her room.

"Wow. Looks like a cotton candy machine threw up." Holly commented on the pink and blue styling.

"Oh, be quiet. Here, try this on." Juliet threw a short dress to Holly. Holly picked it up, sighed, and went into the bathroom. There's no stopping Juliet once she has her mind up to it. Holly stripped out of her uniform and put on the little black strapless dress. It came down two inches above the knee and clung to her tightly. She looked in the full body mirror.

"I look like a...like a...bratz doll." Holly complained to herself. She stepped outside.

"What is this on you?" She asked Juliet.

"Nothing, a tube top." Juliet answered. "Now, time for your hair." Holly's hair reached down to her shoulders, too short for a lot of hairstyles.

"It's too short." Holly protested.

"No, it's not." Juliet said while grabbing a brush and a big hair-tie. Holly sat down in the chair Juliet set out for her and let Juliet play dress-up.

After Juliet was done, she persuaded Holly to allow her to put on some mascara for her.

"Make-up is _not _my thing. At ALL." Holly said while Juliet brushed it on her top eyelashes.

"Perfect." Juliet smiled, stepping back. "You know, if I was a boy, I would think you were pretty cute."

"Thank you?" Holly said, standing up. She was handed a pair of flats, from when Juliet was ten. Holly put them on and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her mouth dropped open. She looked like one of the girls that roamed Haven City. Juliet squealed and pushed Holly out the door without a single word.

"Well, then." Holly stammered, pulling up the top. She grabbed the railing and walked down slowly.

At the bottom, there was a laughing Artemis. Well, as much as Artemis could laugh. He wore a snickering expression and was smirking, a slow chuckle going through he throat.

"Artemis! Don't laugh at Holly. She is looking very nice tonight." Angeline scolded.

"Yes, mother. I will try not to discompose myself in such a way." Artemis breathed in.

"Time to go." Butler said, clicking on the limousine. They all piled in and backed out of the drive way.

Butler sat in the front with the driver, while Artemis and Holly sat on the side together.

"Wow, Holly. Sorry for laughing at you earlier. You look just fine." Artemis said, not quite looking at her.

"Thanks for the tear jerking compliment." She muttered, messing with a stray strand of auburn hair that escaped from the tight-knit bun.

"I try my best." Artemis replied. Then the back of the limo got awkwardly silent.

After a couple minutes, Angeline felt that trying to restart conversation would be good.

"So, -Myles! Put down that water bottle right now!" Angeline was reaching around Beckett to get Myles to hand over the open bottle of water that was filled to the brim.

Myles reached away and was laughing hysterically when the limo hit a bump. The water splashed all over Myles, who started to cry.

"Mummy! Me get water all over self!" Myles wailed. Beckett laughed and pointed.

"Beckett think this funny!" Beckett smiled.

"Artemis, help me!" Angeline ordered. Artemis got out of his seat and un-clicked Myles's seat belt off.

"Here you go, Artemis." Myles handed him the empty water bottle, sniffling.

"Okay." Artemis tossed it, and Holly handed him some paper towels. Artemis mopped up the water in his car seat and then placed a few more in after it was just damp. He settled Myles back into the car seat and sat back down in his own spot.

They pulled up at the restaurant and all climbed out. They were finally here.

"Artemis, grab Beckett some napkins." Holly said, trying to get Beckett not to spill his apple cider. Artemis handed her some and turned back to Myles, who was squirming in his high-chair.

"Calm down, honey." Angeline said to Myles. Butler and Juliet were in a deep conversation about the right way to roundhouse kick somebody.

"The way you spin is more important." Butler argued.

"No, it's not." Juliet said in a firm voice.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom..." Holly said, standing up.

"I will, as well." Artemis said, hurrying to stand up as well. He had to get over this with Holly. He had to tell her something important, to get all this worry out. But just then, the door burst open and twenty people came in with guns. Butler and Juliet stood up slowly, professionally.

"Get down to the floor, everybody. Don't worry, it's just your regular robbery." One said.

"No, it's not." Butler loudly said, pulling out his gun. Juliet grabbed the knife she was hiding in her boot.

"Get down to the FLOOR!" The guy yelled. In an instant, Butler had him at gunpoint, slowly moving the tip of his gun to the guys head.

"Don't shoot, Dom." A voice said behind Artemis. A big, burly man stood next to Holly, a knife next to her throat. Suddenly, another man stepped out from behind Artemis and grabbed Artemis's hand and pulled Artemis to him.

Butler whirled around and shot the guy holding Artemis dead. The people gasped. Artemis sank to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Holly!" Angeline yelled. The mand holding Holly slid the knife along one of her wrists. Holly shrieked out in pain. Butler shot them, each and every one of them, on by one.

But then, once all of them were dead, Holly and Artemis were nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! I am living off of like four reviews so it would really help me if you...idk...REVIEWED! Jk...jk... thanks for reading this im not really good at this so thanx for giving me a chance.**

**oh, I forgot the disclaimer **

** DISCLAIMER: haha. ya. I could really own these guys and come up with a different story thats over two hundred pages long every year. NOT. **

…**...**

Artemis awoke with a pounding in his head. He couldn't see anything, and fours swam behind his eyelids, making him on edge. He tried to lift up his arm but it wouldn't lift, there was something tied to his wrist. He couldn't even sit up.

"H...Holly?" He muttered. It echoed. Suddenly, an earsplitting scream was let out not far from him. Two feet away, a door opened. He saw Holly writhing in some mans burly arms, twisting and screaming. Tears streamed down her cheek and down on the floor.

All around the room shiny little eyes darted, focusing on Artemis's wrists. Artemis watched and tons of rats came out. Holly was thrown onto the damp ground, and the door clicked shut.

"Artemis..." Holly whispered, her voice strained.

"Holly, untie me..." Artemis said. Holly felt her way to Artemis and untied him. Artemis felt wet, sticky stuff on Holly's hand. "Holly, what is this?" He asked her.

"My blood." She whispered again, sitting down next to him. Artemis grabbed in his pocket and dug out a little pocket light he always carried with him since he was afraid of the fours swirling when it got black.

Click! The little light turned on, and rats feet away hissed and ran away. He turned it to holly, and stifled a gasp.

"Holly!" Artemis frowned. It was like it wasn't even her. Her cheeks were red, bruised. And she had a black eye. He motioned for her to stand up, even though all she was in was a tattered cling Kevlar suit that held snug to her body. It cut up at her knees, and then to her elbows. Strips of blood ran down her wrists.

Holly's back was whipped, long strips of open, bleeding flesh out in the open. Her legs had shallow, stinging scratches. She sat back down, not being able to do anything about the immense pain all over her body.

Artemis took her in his arms and let her cry, for she was at her lowest, and had nobody but the boy who kidnapped her to comfort her.

… … …

**im sorry. it isn't long at all. But I promise the next chapter will be longer! Oh, what I have in store! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

This is right..NOT.

**Haha ok so thank you EVERYBODY for the reviews! Keep on reviewing plz! **

**Disclaimer: Artemis is not mine. Sigh...i wish he was, tho. :)**

**I'm sorry for all the forgotten chapter names, but chapter two was supposed to be called surprise and chapter three was supposed to be Beaten...:/**

…**.**

After Holly showed Artemis the worst of her cuts, and was cried out, Artemis was flashing the flashlight, and trying to come up with a plan. They were obviously stronger than the both of them put together, but they didn't have Artemis Fowl.

Artemis paced the floor, Holly gritting her teeth as the salty floor seeped into her leg. Rats scurried and darted impatiently, waiting for the batteries in the flashlight to wear off. They were hungry, but not hungry enough for the sting in their eyes.

Holly had ripped both of the last legs of her Kevlar to wrap around her shins, to try and stop the bleeding that was a trickle. She watched Artemis swing the flashlight five times, and sighed.

"Artemis, quit." Holly ordered. Artemis turned to her, and deep circles wound around his eyes.

"Holly, we are someplace dark, and fours are dancing. Don't tell me to quit trying to make them go away." Artemis's voice trembled. He could barely see Holly, panic bouncing around in his head. Holly stood up, and then fell down.

"Holly, just use your magic..." Artemis said, holding her up easily.

"They...they took it." She choked out. She knew he would be asking this, but was ashamed of the answer.

"What?" Artemis was bewildered.

"They took it, they're studying it...I don't know. They laid me on a table," Holly began her story, "and strapped me in. They had those glasses that you wore, but they were different...it was like, reversed...so when I tried to mesmerize them it shot at me and knocked me out. Then, I wake up with a pain in my heart, a hole..." Holly broke off.

"Holly..." Artemis said, holding her. She looked into his eyes.

"Artemis, these people are...different. You cant just think your way out, because they'll outsmart you." Holly's voice cracked. Her split lip cracked and blood trickled from it. Artemis pushed her against the wall and took her hand.

"Holly, I am almost sixteen, and yet I have gone on more evil schemes than most, and have met an entire different species. All because of you, Holly. I _will _get us out of here, I promise." He said, leaning down. Holly looked up at him with her big eyes, and leaned upward.

_Yes, this has to be right... _Holly thought, wrapping her arms around him. His lips were barely an inch away when the door opened.

"Alright, no making out, you two. Hey, Arty, isn't kissing a different species wrong? What about Minerva? Or, who is it? Yes, Mia, I believe. Maybe Maia, or Maya. I don't know. What is it with you and your M's?" A man with a slender body build came in and punched in a code on a little pad he carried, and the lights turned on.

There was blood, rats, and eternity.

"What?" Artemis asked, looking around. He felt the wall and Holly and him were still close. Holly broke out of his arms and whirled towards the man.

"You're messing with the wrong fairy." Holly growled, standing short in all her glory. Artemis watched.

"Ah, Miss Fowl." He leaned over her, and she poked him in the stomach.

"Yeah, right." She snorted. Holly lifted up her fist and rammed it into his balls, but he didn't flinch. He smirked.

"Miss Fowl, please." He said. She looked up to him in disbelief.

"What? Even a girl would be crying!" Holly huffed, gathering her amazement into her chest.

"Yes, but I'm indestructible." He said it, not in a bragging way, but in a matter-of-fact way. Artemis sneered.

"But you're human." Artemis pointed out. The man smiled a cold smile.

"Or am I? No, I am immortal. And let me tell you how." He grinned. Holly was still glaring at him. Immortal? Impossible.

"You are not immortal! It is humanly impossible." Holly said.

"But, I am. I am not only immortal, I am a bit of both, I am what you would call Fwell, a human and an elf, a result if the two species mate." He smiled again. Holly slumped to the ground.

"Tell me more. What is your name?" Artemis asked. He kept on smiling.

"I am Riyen." He said, holding out his hand, and Artemis shook it. Riyen cleared his throat.

"I was born in the summer of 1638, by Mr. and Mrs. Fairlander. My mother, whom was almost kissing four feet, a world record for elfin, had me. Her name was Eylyzah. My father was a human, who was in love with my mother, and was named Rafaell. They spawned me out of spite, and left me for the world to see. I quickly became a circus trick, who was nothing. Eylyzah loved me, but my father didn't. She ran away with me and I killed her, with my own hands, at the age of five. The last thing she did was smile up at me with a little twinkle in her eye. Even though I killed her, she still loved me. Amazing." Riyen smoothed his suit, and looked at Holly.

"Follow me, dear. Let's get you're cuts and burns all nice and neat. Artemis, feel free to follow to get that annoying Atlantis Complex fixed." Riyen led the two stunned people out and then three bodyguards came up and separated Artemis and Holly.

…...

**Holly's P.O.V. **

I walked away from Artemis, surprised at his coolness. My hand hurt like hell from hitting Riyen. He was attractive, a man who fought to me tame, and rarely succeeded. I was barely annoyed that he barged in right when things were getting somewhere with Artemis, I still felt his hands on my face, his body pressed against mine. Riyen led me to a table, and poured magic into my mouth. Only one spark, though. One amber spark. And then warmth rushed through my body and left a tingling sensation. The soreness was lifted from my joints, my cracked lip gone, bruises disappeared.

"What, how?" I asked. Riyen smiled. He leaned in, at my eye level because of the table I was sitting on.

"Because I have been experimenting on magic, Holly Fowl." He said, kissing me. My insides melted, and I felt a pull of my body, my body desired him. I was screaming Artemis in my mind, trying to yank back, but I couldn't. Riyen's lips parted, a cool breath, a sigh escaped out through my nose. ArtemisArtemisArtemis. Come. NOW. My hands had wound his curly hair through my fingers, and I was gripping onto him tightly. Riyen pushed me off, and licked his lips.

"A fine variable indeed." He muttered, smirking at me. I looked at him with disgust. "Time to get back." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out. I wrenched my small hand from his and walked down the hallway. He grabbed my shoulder and threw against the wall.

"You sick person!" I yelled. I reached for him and slapped him. He laughed.

"Take her back to her room, boys." Riyen smiled. I yelled and kicked, but I ended up in the same room, but with a matress. There was a light switch, a body pillow, and a little door. If I opened it up, a small toilet was in there. I was trapped, and I finally knew why. So Riyen could breed me and Artemis.

…...

**hahaha! hope you liked it! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Lullaby

**Thanx soo much for everything, guys. Every time you review, I smile! soooo, keep on reviewing and before I got on here I was like im not doing it for the reviews but now I am, and I feel like I shouldnt be, but whatever! :P thanks!**

**disclaimer: Eoin Colfer is the only one who is brilliant enough to come up with this story. I don't own artemis, he does. (siiiggghhhh, but if I did...;) )**

…...

Artemis stumbled into the room, with a clear look on his face. He stared over at Holly. He smiled and sat on the bed.

"Artemis? Is it cured?" She asked. He nodded.

"If my calculations are correct, this room is free of fours. And fives. And so on. Four four, death death. I don't care anymore!" He breathed out happily. He liked just being here, with Holly, but he wondered what they shot into his arm. The wondering thought of what was in the red liquid drifted away as Holly scooted away from him.

"Artemis, do you know why we're here?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, Holly. To be bred. I am indifferent on that subject." He looked around.

"Don't say that! You know they'll force us!" Holly shrieked. Artemis smirked.

"Hah, I have a plan." He smiled. Holly looked at the camera with its blinking light and missed magic.

"Artemis, they can hear you." Holly whispered. He nodded again. He was looking around the room and then into the camera's lens.

"You, Riyen," Artemis began, "just want to not be alone. Fwell should not be bred, but made. I'm sorry about your parents, but they need to just talk. Don't take your petty little example of me and Holly mating, because we wont. We are friends, not mates. And I refuse to let you do this. So let us go."

Holly's mouth dropped open. She smiled at him. The camera turned off, and a voice, Riyen's voice, came through the speaker.

"I cannot see you, well, unless you try to leave. But there are five guards outside of your soundproof room."

Holly smiled and leaned onto Artemis. He wrapped one arm around her and looked down at her.

"We will not be forced." Artemis murmured. Holly nodded and snuggled in deeper, closing her eyes as the light bulb went off and they had to sleep.

…...

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I woke up smiling and looked next to me. The light was dim, to where I could just see. Holly had collapsed on me during the night, and we fell into each other, with her curling her small body around mine. Her breathing sent vibrations up my arm and cooled on my skin. I rested my chin on top of her head and my stomach lurched at the thought of doing it with Holly.

It was Holly, not Minerva. A different species entirely. But yesterday, we almost kissed...my stomach rolled in nerves, thinking about how close her soft lips were from my own.

"Artemis..." Holly muttered in her sleep. "So sorry...didn't mean to...love..." My mind suddenly went frantic. Didn't mean to love what? Me? No. Not possible.

Holly lifted up her head and pressed herself to me.

"Good morning, Holly." I chuckled. Holly looked up sleepily, realized the position she was in, and her eyes shot up.

"Uh, good morning Artemis." Holly stuttered. I laughed. Holly was blushing.

"Holly, it's ok. We're not going to mate. We know that." I reassured. Holly giggled.

"Are we, Artemis? Then what was going on yesterday?" Holly asked. I felt my throat close up. Oh, god. Yesterday. I almost kissed her. I put on my brash look and smiled.

"We aren't going to, though. Kissing is different than doing it, Holly." I kept on smiling. Holly smirked.

"Oh, really." She looked at me with big eyes and scooted closer.

"This bed is unnecessary." I stopped smiling. I sat up, my back against the wall. She looked at me and then wrapped her legs around me.

"Even this?" She rolled her eyes.

"Even for that." I sighed, giving up. I leaned in and kissed her throat. She threw her arms around my neck and let me. I kissed her nose, her cheek, peppering her face with kisses. She looked at me seriously. I returned the look, wanting nothing more.

She leaned in and kissed me just barely on the lips, a little more controlled than the one in the park. It was me, who tangled my fingers in her hair and pushed her on me. Then, a big blinking noise, and Holly flew off me and onto her side of the bed, both of us panting. The camera turned back on and a little sigh came through the speaker.

"Guys...you gotta get things moving...!" He said with an edge. The camera stayed on, and Holly and me did not make an advance on each other, we did not even speak. Holly looked at me, and started to cry, not stopping even when I held her in my arms and waited for her to stop.

…...

**well, uh, wow. Even I'm amazed and weirded out by that. But, uh...thanks for staying with me. Plz review this chapter, then maybe, just MAYBE, i'll keep on writing...;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Test

**Uh-oh...will holly and artemis give in this time? :/ maybe...**

**disclaimer: Artemis,artemis,artemis, oh how I wished I owned you...but, I don't. :/ oh well...*sigh***

…...

Holly wiped her tears from her face and looked up at an agitated Artemis. He grinned back down in a stressful way and held her head.

"Oh, great. Now I have a headache." Holly complained. Artemis chuckled, and then a little slate opened. A large pile of food was shoved into the slate. Artemis dropped Holly and ran to the door. He grabbed the chicken and bit into the leg. Holly laughed, rose from the bed, and walked like a human over to the food.

"Artemis, that might be poisoned..." Holly said, the aroma hitting her nose. She knelt down and inhaled the succulent smell of roasted chicken and potatoes. She took the other leg and ate it. All of the nerves that were buzzing in her stomach made it hard to notice the constant growling and hunger. Artemis leaned over the food, and ate ate ate.

Artemis leaned back on the bed, stomach almost popping out of his shirt. Holly flopped over next to him and crawled under the blankets. The camera turned off, a voice telling them that they better do it tonight or else something will happen in the morning. Artemis closed his eyes and waited for sleep to wash over him.

Holly awoke with dried tears on her face, she must have been crying in her sleep again. She was disgusted at herself for crying so much but a lot of it was because of Artemis. He kissed her and then pushed her away. She was used to his moods but they were so much blander after the Atlantis Complex left his body. Maybe kissing Holly would be a side effect? Artemis was still next to her, his breathing matching hers.

Holly sniffed and turned back around. She would never have it with him. Just like how she always has. She pulled the small blanket up to her ears and shivered. It was getting colder. She pressed her back up to Artemis and he groaned. Holly's eyes widened and she pressed harder. She turned to face him and he was dead asleep, whimpering in his sleep.

"Holly...no." He moaned, shoving her off the bed. "I thought you didn't wanna..."

Holly laughed quietly, and then fell into a deep sleep.

"Wakey-wakey, you two!" Riyen barged through the door. Artemis cracked open his eyes and yawned. Riyen scowled at the both of them.

"What did we do?" Holly asked, sitting up. Artemis looked like he wanted to go back to sleep.

"More like what you _didn't_ do, Holly Fowl." Riyen said clearly.

"I'm sorry, I don't like doing it with my friends." Holly growled impatiently.

"Me too, but how come it has to be us?" Artemis asked. Riyen smiled.

"You two already love each other." Riyen smiled. Artemis looked over at Holly, whose anger was plain on her face.

"Yea, right." Holly snorted. But something strange was in her eyes. Holly couldn't like Artemis, much less love him. Could she? Riyen smiled wolfishly.

"Yes, out and about. Camera turns back off, Holly come with me, Artemis, go with the two body guards." Riyen quit smiling, and led Holly out of there.

…...

**The following hour with Riyen, Holly's POV**

I walked with him, cautiously.

"Last time we were alone, you kissed me. What's going to happen this time?" I asked, a sneer in my throat.

"Last time, you had no idea what was going on, Holly Fowl." Riyen sighed.

He led me to a room with a silver table, which I hopped up on. I knew that I was no match for him, and he would kill me if I left.

"Holly, close your eyes. I will inject you with this truth-telling thingy that my colleagues came up with." He pushed it into my heart, a slow, sore pain reaching my brain and spreading through my body, etching its way into my skull and bones. It overcame my nerves and tongue and my mouth in a matter of seconds. What was this drug?

I felt clear, I could see so well, and I smiled.

"Hey, Riyen. I'm honestly just wanting to get this over with, you know." I said with a smirk.

"Ok, then."

Riyen began.


	7. Chapter 7

**The expected surprising truth...**

**OK GUYS. I'm sorry the last chapter had you wondering and hating me for making it soooo uneventful...this chapter is longer, I promisseee...**

**disclaimer: I own artemis fowl. HAHA. Yea, right. I do NOT own artemis fowl. I am happy I dont either because he is too much work, I realized. **

…...

**Holly's POV still**

"Holly, do you like Artemis" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes."

"Do you think he likes you?"

"Maybe. It's so hard to read Artemis."

"Has Artemis ever hurt you in any way or lied to you? If so, give an example."

"Well, the latest one was when we traveled through time and he said **I **gave his mother the Spelltropy. And then in the end he decided to tell me that he gave it to her and not me."

"How did he give it to her? I have heard of the disease but humans cannot get it, yes?"

"Yes. Artemis tried to heal her, but it didn't work. Hey, how come you are doing this?"

"Ah, and how did he obtain the magic, Miss Fowl? And I will not answer you question today."

"Well...he kinda stole it in the time stream and...I don't really know how he got it. Once it was all over he said he had no more magic." I wavered. Artemis did lie to her, but I would've done the same thing for my mom.

"Miss Fowl. I am going to inject you with a lust chemical, okay?" Riyen advanced with a bubbling pink liquid.

"No. I don't want to do it with Artemis." I warned, standing up on the table.

"No, you wont be 'doing it' with Artemis. Or anybody." Riyen grimaced, and plunged the needle into my arm and then watched my face writhe in pain as I fell to the ground. Riyen placed the needle down and carried me into my new cell.

"Part three, done. He said.

**The following hour, Artemis's POV**

After Holly left with Riyen, I walked obediently next to the two hulks. They seemed nervous. I walked into the room, and sat down. They plunged a lust chemical into my arm immediately. I felt the pain swallow my conscious full, and it knocked me out with one punch. I watched the ground reach up for me in amazing speed.

I woke up laying on a wall. I needed to see Holly. I had to tell her I loved her. I had to kiss her lips once more and show her how much I love her. The pain in my chest was amazing. In the back of my mind I knew all this wasn't real. I sat up and turned around. There was Holly, crying, banging on the glass next to me. I ran up to her, and placed my fingers next to hers on the wall. She was watching the pain in my eyes and I was watching hers. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and watched Holly in so much pain.

"I have to be there for her!" I yelled out. "I HAVE TO BE THERE AND HOLD HER LET ME OUT!"

"No." A cool, amused Riyen stepped into the room. I screamed and lunged myself at him, wanting nothing more than to break his neck for doing this to Holly and me.

Riyen threw against the wall and smirked. Then, I guy with a whip came in. No, nonono. Not in front of Holly.

Holly screamed. She clawed at the glass, desperately trying to break it. She was trying to summon up some magic.

"Have fun, Jock." Riyen left the room. I was cornered, and shaking. He tied me to the wall, to where Holly could watch me be hurt. The look in her eyes, I cried because of it. They wouldn't kill me, I knew that.

The whip came down on my back, and I felt it slice through my skin, the hot, sticky blood and the shocking pain that came with it. How many more? Ten, twenty?

Then another. I gritted my teeth and did not scream in discomfort, for that would only upset Holly anymore. Holly was now at her door, throwing her small body against it with all her might. She would be able to take down Jock, but she had to get past the doors.

Then another. I knew my skin was tattered, sliced, diced, and more.

Another, then another.

It stopped at ten. I fell to the ground, and then the door opened. Holly came running in, and we embraced. She tore off my shirt and made me lay down. Jock and Riyen left, laughing at how petty we were. Holly kissed me and there was nothing we could do, but wait for Butler and the rest of them to show up.

…...

**...ok. Well, the whipping was quite dramatic, I might say. Im sooooo soorryyy it is taking me soo long but there is too much home work and stuff. BUT. I don't plan on quitting this story anytime soon, soooo, until next time. **

**(yes, you guys, HATE ME. -.-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok im sorry...hate me...didn't mean for it to take this long! :P **

** WELL EVERYBODY THANKS FOR THE HATE. Love it. (that was sarcasm, btw)**

** Well keep on reviewing, A-man, thanx for stickin up for this story!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis. I SWEAR. **

…...

Holly leaned back from the kiss, bloody and deep. Artemis felt the pain, it was a connection.

"Why is Riyen doing this? Doesn't he realize that he could've just left us alone with that lust potion?" Holly asked. Artemis sighed.

"Holly. Come on, it's Riyen. If I see it in his aspect its more to him than just mating. Something. He wanted us to feel pain and loss, not to mate. Riyen is a Fwell, and we have no idea what to do with this person. He gathered that they knew a lot, were trained well. They knew Butler's name, something sacred." Artemis explained.

"Artemis? How do they know us? More importantly, why us?" Holly sighed. She rubbed her tired eyes and tried to dismiss the unyielding pounding in her head. Artemis sighed again. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. "Artemis...you're getting that look." Holly smiled.

"What look?" Artemis asked, yet he knew exactly what look she was talking about. "Nevermind... but, well, if he knows Butler's name, that means he had access to it for quite a while. Gaining information on YOU, however, is something impossible. How would he have known that you and I have interacted before, without witnessing it? And how Turnball Root just sprang up like that? Or how Opal got so crazy? How?" Artemis had the feeling Riyen was behind all of this...but that just led to another question, how?

"Okay Artemis, you can quit trying, it's not like finding out can save us, this time." Holly said. But, Artemis had never been captured like this before. With no resources whatsoever. But if Artemis's theory was right, then Butler would just be locked up too. All of them. If Butler and Foaly could even track them down. Was there any hope?

…...

**Im sorry, its nothing, I know...but trust me, these chapters are gonna drag, just give it time. :) **

**N' Blondie B. Happy, thank you...your the reason im still writin :) Also, I would like to say thanx to Sanityisfiction, .., HollyArty foreva, and Bed1993! :) Sorry if I left out anybodys name. I luv alla you,,,even the ones who hate...I'm just cool like that :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Truth**

**THANK YOU :) Well, this chapter is VERY surprising, I suggest you quit reading this silly Authors note & get to reading it fast!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Artemis fowl, I think Eoin Colfer would be insulted with the work ive done... :P**

…**...**

Artemis looked at Holly, and did something he would never do. He winked at her. She felt her eyes widen.

"Artemis Fowl, did your eye just twitch, or did it just wink?" Holly said. Artemis laughed. He closed the space between them, about a foot away from her face.

"Holly Short, I am going to get us out of here, if its the last thing I do, then so be it. But breaking free is very important to me, so there is something I need to do." He said confidently.

"Yes?" Holly said.

"Holly, I think that since I put you into a room and held you captive just in the name of money, there has been something stirring inside of me. Yes, I was but 12, but now? I have just celebrated my sixteenth birthday. And my mind, even you know, has matured." He started off, "I think I love you."

Holly gasped. What?

"A-Artemis,...are you sure?" Holly asked.

Artemis closed the space and kissed her. It was a small, romantic kiss.

"I am more sure than ever." He kissed her again. She smiled, happy as ever.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Artemis flew away, grimacing as he did so, his back screaming.

"Artemis?" A strong yet tired voice rang out. Holly limped towards the door.

"B-Butler?" Holly looked up at the figure.

"Yes." Butler said. He picked up Artemis, who screamed in pain. Juliet came into sight also, and helped Holly up. Holly just threw herself over Juliets shoulders, and whispered to run, fast and far away.

Artemis looked up at the lights as they ran, and smelled that antiseptic smell,smiled, and closed his eyes. He told Holly everything, he could die now.

…...

"Artemis, wake up. We need you." He heard a voice scream, a hand slapped his face. He turned over, and threw up.

"Oops, sorry, Artemis. But, seriously, HELP!" Juliet sounded panicked. Artemis squinted his eyes and looked. They were lost, in this building. He licked his lips, and smiled insanely.

"Lost in Hell, eh?" He smirked. Juliet rolled her eyes. Holly was passed out, on Butlers shoulders, but she was safe.

"Don't be smart, Artemis. Now is not the time to do this." Juliet sighed.

"We aren't safe. We aren't free. This...this is a labyrinth of corridors and screaming patients. How did you find us?" He asked, squinting and trying to sit up.

"We just, looked." Butler frowned. "Juliet, pick up Artemis, lets go." Artemis was thrown onto Juliet's shoulders, and he watched as light flooded from a door, and they ran out, into the sunlight.

"We are free." He smiled and let his body be thrown into the back of a Jeep, and gritted his teeth when he felt the healing flesh on his back be slowly pulled back, because now he was safe, and he was on his way home.

…...


End file.
